


Dream Girl

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, Giffany Has A Dick, Photography, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "Can I take your photo, Soos?" Soos/Giffany, dark.





	1. Lasts Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dub-con.

“Can I take your picture, Soos?”

Soos doesn’t need to even think about it; he poses to the computer screen and grins, and on the screen Tiffany snaps a picture. He does think about it when he’s all relaxed and unguarded, ready to continue their conversation when Giffany snaps another photo of him, making him blink hard.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable!” Giffany’s eyes start to tear up right away. “I just want memories of you, Soos! You can take screenshots of me whenever you want but I don’t get anything! Don’t you want to be fair?”

Soos melts; of course he does, and to his shame Soos hasn’t even thought about taking screenshots of Giffany, having assumed that she would just always be available. When she tells him to take his shirt off, he obeys that too, even cups his man boobs to push them up for her to admire, and he can’t help but feel hot and hard between his legs when he sees her thighs clench together over the sight.

He does hesitate when she asks him to take his shorts off, and his underwear. But damn it if she isn’t the sweetest creature he has ever met.

“I want to see you, Soos. It’s all right, I won’t judge you! I would never judge you. I love you just the way you are, with your big belly and thighs and butt.” When she lifts her skirt up, he looks away out of courteousness first, but when he realizes that she  _wants_  him to look at her, he does, and goes red all over when he sees that there is a damp patch in her panties, which she’s rubbing with her fingers. “Come on, Soos. Be a boyfriend to me.”

Soos is already stripping down, eager to please this wonderful girl who has entered his life, made it better just by existing. When he is fully naked, he puts his hands behind his head and sucks his stomach in so Giffany can get a good look at him, so she can decide whether she really wants him or not.

His dick throbs so hard when she slips a hand inside her panties, squeezes her own breast.

“Turn around and bend over,” she says and he does, spreading his ass cheeks so he can see his most secret part, “stick your fingers inside” she says and he pushes one finger, then a second in and it’s uncomfortable and even hurts a little, but he does it, “now move them” and he has to be slow first so it doesn’t hurt so much, but then the hurt passes and it starts feeling sort of good, and he fucks himself while Giffany moans in her own world behind him, screaming louder than Soos does when he/she/they come. 

“Good boy,” she says when he falls down to the floor, open and exposed, exhausted and spent. For a moment, he can almost  _feel_  it as she rubs her groin along the back of his thigh, making sure he’s marked before she lets go. “My sweet, perfect Soos.”

“Also, don’t worry, I’m only recording this for my private collection,” she says, and he has no idea what she means until she gets angry with him.


	2. Girl Of Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giffany takes Soos during the Weirdmageddon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con, dick girl!Giffany.

“Let’s face it, Soos,” Giffany chirps, settling down into Soos’s lap. “This is what you’re always dreamed of.”

Soos is scared, but despite everything, Giffany is still beautiful to his eyes, even more so in flesh. Her smile is still sugary sweet, so full of affection, but her slender fingers are steely in their strength when they close around Soos’s wrists, pinning them down to the arcade floor.

After he had failed to make it to the Mystery Shack, he had gone to his other favorite hangout in the world, the video game arcade. He had only intended to check that none of the regulars had been hurt and to help them if they had, completely forgetting about the fact that Giffany was also there. Maybe if he had remembered, he would have also realized that given the weird things that were happening, Giffany could easily come to life or something like that. But it hadn’t, and now Giffany will surely punish him for not thinking of her every single second.

“What- what are you going to do to me?” Soos asks, trying not to stammer.

Giffany bursts into laughter. It’s a harsh sound, nothing like the high-pitched giggles Soos has heard from her before; it sends chills running down his spine. She rises from his lap, standing up and walking back a few steps, her glittering eyes never looking away from Soos.

Soos flushes when Giffany lifts her skirt up, showing him her white panties with a pink bow on it. They are damp already, and more; Soos didn’t know that getting wet for women meant they’d be literally soaking, but that’s what’s happening with Giffany. He can’t look away from the shimmering fluid that is slowly dripping down along her thighs. 

He also can’t look away from the distinct, plump bulge in her panties, one that has definitely never been there before.

“That’s right,” Giffany says, smiling. “I have a special treat to you. Now, if you’d please turn around and push your pants down, or suffer the consequences of disobeying me.“

He thinks about getting up and running for the door. He remembers the way she had bounced on him when he had entered the arcade, faster than the eye; saying nothing, he pushes himself up to his elbows and them turns around so he’s on all fours on the floor. Lifting his hands to the waistband of his shorts, he tugs the button open.

It’s mortifying to realize that despite his terror, despite the world ending all around them, despite Melody- Soos is still hard. He expects Giffany to mock him for it, but she is silent behind him, waiting as he pushes his shorts and underwear down to his knees and spreads his legs as wide as they can go in the confines of his clothes. He folds his arms against the floor, resting his face down on top of them as he pushes his ass up, presenting himself to Giffany.

Sooner than he expects, she is behind him, slim little hands sliding over him to stroke his belly, his hips, his ass.

“This didn’t have to be like this,” she says.

Soos stiffens when he feels her -  _dick, just say dick_  - member press against the back of his thighs. It’s warm and hard, wet from her juices. 

“All you needed was to be faithful to me.” She eases her thumbs between his ass cheeks, nudging them open. When she presses up against his hole, Soos opens his mouth and closes his teeth around his arm, ready to bite.

“It’s all right, though. I’ll make you faithful  _now_.”

Holding his ass open, she thrusts forward with her hips.

She has done nothing to really prepare his body, but her mem-  _dick_  is so wet that it goes in smoothly, especially as it seems to thin a little as it enters him. Soos knows it’s just to make things easier for Giffany, but he can’t help but feel touched by the effort, anyway. For someone so evil, Giffany can be so nice.

“I’ll make you love me!”

Giffany pulls back and thrusts back in, and this time it hurts instead of just being uncomfortable, making Soos cry out. And that seems to be an end of Giffany’s niceness; she sets up a harsh, fast pace, fingers digging deep into Soos’s hips as she moves in and out of him, her sharp hips slamming hard against his ass with every thrust. Soos bites his arm, squeezing his eyes tight shut; none of that is making the reality of this go away. His cock wilts a little, only to come back to life when Giffany brushes against something inside him that makes his toes curl. He groans against his arm, which makes Giffany giggle.

“I told you, this is what you’ve been dreaming of.” She leans over him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she dips her head close to his, nibbling on his earlobe with her soft lips. “What your human woman could never give.”

He wants to protest, but she touches that spot within again and all thoughts disappear from his brain, especially when her other hand finds its way between his legs, grasping his cock. All that follows after that is sensation, making Soos whimper and writhe in Giffany’s embrace, having no idea whether he wants her to let him go or hold onto him tighter.

By the time he comes, Giffany is already spilling her seed inside him; the rush of fluid is warm and almost electric, making his entire body tingle.

“I’ll make all your dreams come true from now on.” Giffany leans heavy against him, kissing his cheek as she hugs him tight. “Just love me, Soos. Just love me.”


End file.
